


Hunting for Something

by kittiehawke



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bigfoot - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, Tree planting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiehawke/pseuds/kittiehawke
Summary: Barclay isn't happy to have a bigfoot hunter underneath his roof.





	Hunting for Something

When Agent Stern first arrived at Amnesty Lodge, Barclay been angry. Snarling, ripping trees out the ground angry. Shift into his true form and wreak some havoc in the woods angry. Mama had let an enemy into their home, it was bad enough having the new members of the Pine Guard loose in Keppler, but now he couldn’t even relax when at home. 

Destroying some of the forest had come back to haunt him though, as he watched Duck walk into the lodge with a heavy canvas bag looped over his shoulder. He scanned the room and paused when his eyes settled on Barclay.

“I’ve been getting some interesting reports lately. Someone has ripped up a section of the woods. Left a lot of prints. Big prints.” Duck punctuated his statement by dropping the heavy bag at Barclay’s feet. A few saplings tumbled onto the floor.

“Probably the local wookie trying to drum up interest again. Perhaps you should go track him down.” Barclay bent to pick up the bag and return it, but when he stood, Duck was already half-way out the door.

“Just fix what you wrecked, Barclay. Plant a few trees and try to clean up some of those prints.” Duck shouted over his shoulder as the screen door slammed shut.


End file.
